The Wild Ones
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: Soon after everything goes back to normal. Strange occurrences appear in Silver's dreams, of a black panther strolling across a path in a grey forest. Silver and everyone else, believe this creature only wants to hurt her. But little does every one know, it's intentions are nothing close to what they think.
1. Prolouge

_After everything was fixed with Emma, strange dreams started to haunt me._

_It was the same dream, over and over. But it was different each time. _

_It was about a grey forest. I would walk through then a blank panther would cross the path, and I would wake up._

_But, other times, it straight up attacked me. It was so confusing. I didn't know if it was a sign, or a symbol, a message, I had no clue. I didn't even know if it was technically a night are or not._

_But the panthers eyes were a bright orange, shining brightly in the landscape._

_The eyes, always glared at me, as if it wanted to hurt me._

_Little did I know, that's not what it wanted._


	2. 12:30

***Silver***

I twisted and turned in bed. As pictures of an orange eye flashed in my head. Then I bolted up, groaning while I held my head with one hand.

"God..." I silently groaned to myself. I looked at my alarm clock, as it once again read 12:30. I was sick an tired of this crap. I would always have that dream, then wake up at 12:30. I wasn't having nightmares, it was, what I called the Panther Dream. I would walk in a gray forest, then a black panther would cross the path, and I'd wake up. Plain and simple.

Fell back on the bed, and growled,

"Stupid panther, stupid dream!" I whispered angrily. The door cracked open, and Bill peeked in.

"You ok?" He asked. I sighed in response. "Panther Dream?"

"Panther Dream." I replied. He walked in a closed the door behind him. I slid the other way, and he lied down next to me, setting his hands on his stomach.

"So this is what, the 3rd week?" Bill asked.

"4th" I sighed. "Have you figured anything out yet?"

"Sadly, no." He said.

"Aww" I said.

"Well nothing bad has happened yet, right?" Bill asked.

"Nope, just the panther..." I said.

"Well" He said, putting his hands behind his head. "As long as nothing bad, bad is happening you'll be fine" I set my head on his shoulder, and put my arm around his stomach. He put his arms down, one he put along his side, the other he held me with.

"Waking up at 12:30 really sucks, doesn't it?" Bill asked.

"Yeah" I yawned, "It really tires you-"

Then I fell asleep.


	3. The Library

***Bill***

I couldn't help but smile. She always did this, we would be in mid conversation, and then, boom! She'd fall asleep. I wondered if that was my fault, but the more I thought about it, the less it made sense.

It was really early, but I wanted to go to the library. I was trying the best I could to figure out everything. I teleported, back to my room, not wanting to wake her up. I put on my yellow jacket, and my hat.

I teleported to the library, and walked in. Everything was silent, and no one was there. Except for the librarian, who was out cold. I walked through the isles, skimming the book spines. I continued walking down, then I ran into someone. I knew it was a child, because he was smaller then me. We both fell down, but then I sat up. Rubbing my head.

"Sorry-"

We made eye contact.

"Bill!?" He exclaimed.

"Pine Tree!?" I exclaimed. "What on earth are you doing here!?"

"I'd ask you the same thing" Pine Tree said.

"Trying to figure out things on, North Star's dream." I said.

"Same here" Pine Tree said. "Anything on your part?"

"Nope. What about you?" I asked.

"Nothing here either" Pine Tree sighed. Then we looked at the shelf, I saw a small book, that was barely visible. It was black, and it read, "PANTHER"

"You seeing what I'm seeing?" Pine Tree asked. He stood up and pulled the book out.

"Yep" I replied, standing up. Pine Tree opened the book. We both looked at it,

"It's blank..." He said.

"Thanks Captain Obvious" I said

"I though we actually had something" Pine Tree sighed.

"Who said this isn't something?" I asked. Pine Tree looked at me confused. I grabbed his shoulder.

"I'll show you." I said, then I teleported back to the house. We teleported into North Star's room. And as I thought, she was awake.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can I have it?" I asked, Pine Tree handed me the book. Then I handed it to North Star. She looked at me then opened it. She looked at it questionably.

"A blank book, we know" Pine Tree said, crossing his arms.

"What are you blind? This isn't blank." She said, I looked over at Pine Tree, with a smug look on my face.

"I'm not saying you were right"


	4. The Voices

***Silver***

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's a book, we think might help us with that panther thing" Dipper said. I went through the pages, I saw nothing. Until I reached a certain page. I grabbed a pen from the drawer, and traced it. I was tracing the eye on the page and something happened. My head started pumping and I had to drop the pen and hold my head.

"Hey are you ok" Dipper asked, I gritted my teeth, as images flashed through my heads and voices spoke,

_"Tell them to back off..."_

_"I only want you..."_

_"Your friends have no rights..."_

_"They're holding you back..."_

_"Only you can find out everything..."_

_"They're useless..."_

_"That's why I only want you..."_

Then the voices stopped, and my head felt normal again. Bill was shaking me.

"Hey!" "Hey!" He yelled, as his voice went from faint to loud.

"Wha-"

"What!" I said, regaining my senses. I immediately hugged Bill, and cried. Then Brine came in,

"What's going on!?" He yelled.

I kept crying, and about five minutes later, I stopped.

"Can you tell us what's going on now?" Bill asked.

"It spoke to me..." I managed to say, choking on tears.

"What did it say?" Brine asked.

"I-It said it wanted me, and t-to tell my friends t-too back off" I said.

"Why in the world would it want her" Bill whispered. Brine shrugged,

"I have no idea" Brine replied.

"Have you ever met a black panther before?" Dipper asked.

"No." Bill and Brine replied in sync. I slid back to my spot on the bed, and grabbed the pen. I looked through, trying to find why this thing wanted me. But before I found out, I fell asleep again.


	5. Me and You You and Me

But never had I been so foolish.

I woke up in the forest, I slowly stood up. I felt myself shaking, but I started walking. I made it to the usual spot, but I didn't see the panther this time. In fact what I saw wasn't nearly as un-terrifying.

A figure stood there, it's face hidden, and a bloody knife in hand. And what she stood in the center of, made me almost scream. All of them, Meadow, Talon, Brine, Bill, Dipper, Mabel, Emma, Sarah.

They were all...

_Dead._

I covered my mouth, as tears formed in my eyes. But my fear quickly turn into rage.

"W-Who are you..." I growled. The figured smirked and let out a female laugh. ""What did you do to them!?" The figure laughed again,

"They're dead, Isn't it obvious." It spoke.

"What do you think, I'm stupid!?" I exclaimed.

"No, because that would be an insult to me..." She said.

"What are you getting at?" I asked. "And you haven't answered my question!"

"I never remembered being so stupid.." The figure spoke.

"What are you talking about!?" I asked.

"Don't you recognize me?" The figure asked, walking out of the shadows.

"Answer my question!" I yelled.

"Don't you see" The figure asked, lifting it's head.

"I am you.""


	6. Lies

She wasn't lying. We stood at exactly the same height. Same shoes, same shirt, same jacket, same pants, same hair, same eyes.

But this was not the me, I knew I was.

She was covered in blood. Her jacket was stained, her shoes, she even had some in her hair. Her hair also covered up her left eye.

"I apologize. I look like a slob, but their blood did splatter a lot, especially Dipper's" She said.

"What's going on?" I asked, "Why'd you kill them." Silver came over and put her hand on my shoulder,

"Because I had too." She said. I pushed her hand off,

"No you didn't!" I yelled.

"You don't even know the story..." Silver said.

"I don't care! What ever happened, you had no right to do this!-" I yelled.

"Listen, we were always the vulnerable one." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When Bill was going after us an Dipper, he wanted to go after the more vulnerable one. Which was us. We can't do anything, we're weak, helpless, and everyone thinks the same" Silver explained.

"That's not true..." I said.

"Oh yes it is" She said. "Remember how we always complained how Brine and Bill were so over protective. That's why, what they told you was a lie! All a lie! The truth was that you're small, you're weak!" I stood there and looked at her,

"So" I shrugged.

"SO! SO!?" She yelled like it was a big deal.

"I don't care." I said.

"Why!? Why would you want to stay so weak and helpless!?" Silver yelled at me.

"Being small has it's perks" I shrugged.

"Perks!? PERKS!? I have perks! I rule this town! No one can get in my way anymore, I do what I want when I want! I don't have those stupid guardians to hold me back anymore!" Silver yelled once again.

"Well, you can do things alone if you want, I prefer doing them with my friends" I said.

"You won't stay this way forever." Silver said. "You _WILL_ loose your sanity, and you will _BECOME_ me!"

Then, I woke up.


	7. In The Mirror

I sat up in bed, as I groaned.

"I'm such a pain" I said to myself. I looked over to the other bed, and I couldn't help but laugh a bit. Bill was asleep with his legs propped up on the headboard. And Dipper, was lying down vertically at the end of the bed. My phone vibrated on the nightstand. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"DIPPER'S MISSING!" Mabel screamed.

"He is over here, no worries" I said calmly.

"Really, ok then." Mabel said, as she hung up.

I set the phone down, and got up. I went to go brush my hair in front of the mirror on my wall. I slowly went through, then tied it up in a pony tail like usual.

"Ugh, that look is terrible one you" A voice said.

***Dipper***

I slowly opened one eye hearing the newfound voice I had heard. I looked over at Bill, who was doing the same. I looked at Silver, she was frantically walking back from her mirror.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming again" She pleaded.

"Nope" Then a figure appeared in the mirror. It looked exactly like her, but the hair was over one eye, and she looked a little more bloody then usual. We didn't say anything, we just watched.

"Great, now you can appear in the real world" Silver said sarcastically.

"I know right. Now I can help you transform sooner." The figure spoke.

"For the last time, I don't care that I'm small!" Silver said.

"They're all lying to you! Even Bill!" The figure yelled.

"No he's not" Silver said. "Wait a second, do you have to do with that stupid panther dream!"

"Duh." The figure said. "He wants to help you with the transformation as well"

"Well, tell him I'm not interested" Silver said, chucking her hair brush at the mirror and shattering it.

"Stupid me." She said. She turned the mirror around, then walked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" I asked, I turned over, and Bill was already gone.


	8. Bad Side

***Silver***

I walked down the stairs, and Dipper quickly joined me as we left the house, as we walked back to the shack he started talking

"I saw your arguing with your reflection this morning. You doing alright?" Dipper stated.

"It's a long story" I sighed, "But I never want to see that reflection again"

"What happened?" He asked. "I saw, you were pretty restless last night"

"I had a dream." I said.

"Panther-"

"No." I said. "Same woods again like it normally is. I walked up to this girl, I couldn't make out at first. But as I got closer, I saw the knife in her hand, and-" I couldn't say the rest, the thought of it made me cry.

"What..." Dipper asked.

"Everyone was dead..." I said. Dipper looked at me like he was worried. "And the girl walked up to me. And it turns out, it was me."

"How can it be you, if you're here?" Dipper asked.

"I guess it's like a bad side of something." I said. Dipper shrugged,

"But what about the mirror?" He asked.

"That" I said. "I know nothing about"


	9. Party Disaster

***Silver***

All day. It wouldn't stop. Voices in my head telling me what to do. I tried to ignore them, but sometimes they started getting the best of me. Then I go to the bathroom and splash water on my face.

I had another vision so I went to the bathroom, splashed water on my face, they wiped it with a towel. Looking in the mirror, seeing my normal reflection I smiled. But waves quickly changed it. I groaned again.

"Leave me alone" I growled, using the towel to wipe my face.

"Wont be disrespecting tonight." She said. I took my towel away from my face,

"The party..." I whispered aloud.

"That's right. You have to go, and most likely the last time your friends will ever talk to you again"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"Wow, that's the nicest thing you've said to me all day" Silver said, crossing her arms. Then she disappeared. I looked at my reflection with a worried look on my face. But I shook my head, and started to get ready.

When I got there, Mabel was setting everything up. I walked up to her,

"Yo" I said.

"Hello!" She said.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"Sure" Mabel replied.

For the next hour or so, I helped along with Mabel, Dipper, and Wendy. After that everything was in full swing, Mabel was having fun, Dipper was trying to impress Wendy, everything was great. I was so tired I stepped off to the side by the forest for a sec.

I stood there, panting because Mabel had just made me run all over the front yard.

"Hey" a voice spoke. I looked behind me, and there she stood.

"I'm dreaming..." I said.

"Sadly, this time it's reality, and if you wont do what we ask, we'll just force you" She said, She glowed a bright blue color then ran for me, she ran into to my but didn't make any contact. But I felt different, I started walking back towards the action but I wasn't doing that.  
>She freakin possessed me!<p>

I actually gained it back for a second and managed to hold myself back.

"It's not your body anymore" She spoke with the sound of laughter. She walked to the table, and without anyone noticing she grabbed a knife.

"No!" I yelled, but no sound came out. She walked to Dipper, who stood there, he was about to say hello, but she grabbed him by the shirt, twirling the knife in her hands.

"I-Is this a joke?" Dipper stuttered.

"Why would you think it's a joke?" Silver laughed, "I have perfectly straight intentions on getting rid of you"

"What's up with you!" Dipper yelled, as everyone stared. "Where's Brine and Bill"

"I don't know" Silver said, "And I. Don't. Care." She slashed Dipper in the chest and threw him across the yard. Running back into the woods.

After running about a mile, she finally got out of my body, and I fell realizing that I had regained everything back. I looked at her, as she slowly faded away.

"Good." I said.

"I don't care." She said.

"Don't worry. I'll explain to-"

"Who, Brine? Bill? Talon? Meadow? Might wanna rethink that, they saw the whole thing." She said.

"No!" I screamed.

"Yep, and they have no intentions on ever talking to you again." She said, then she fully vanished. Tears rolled down my face as I choked on my own tears.

"No..."


	10. Going Home

***Silver***

I sat there for hours, crying. I had lost everything, my life, my friends. My _family_. They all thought I had changed for the worse. How could I let that happen... I should've told them I couldn't go, and explained it to them. I could've avoided everything.

But instead I only thought how my friends reactions would've been.

I had to go home. Where I originally came from. I couldn't stay here anymore. Everyone hated me, I didn't belong here anymore. I was afraid maybe some people would be furious with me. The one moment I actually glanced over at Emma and Sarah. They were there, everyone was. I stood up drying the tears off my face.

I was leaving this dimension.

I was going home.

* * *

><p><strong>*Brine*<strong>

Everyone left after everything happened. I flew down, and helped patch up Dipper. We were all there, everyone.

"What happened..." Mabel asked.

"We were about to ask you the same thing" I said, tying the bandage.

"She just, did it. No intentions but bad ones" Dipper said.

"It doesn't make any sense" Emma sighed, putting her head on her hands.

"Has this ever happened before?" Bill asked.

"No" I replied. "Never"

"I think we should stay away for now" Bill said.

"What, no!" Mabel yelled. "We gotta find her"

"And when we do, you'll all be dead" Bill said. Dipper sighed, falling back on the grass, but then he shot back up.

"Mabel, did she look a little, different..." He asked.

"I think so. She never puts her hair over her eye, I know that for a fact" Mabel said.

"I think I know what happened!" Dipper exclaimed.

"You mean..." Bill said, Dipper nodded,

"Possession" he said.

"But how can someone possess themselves?" Mabel asked.

"That wasn't her. It what you call, 'another side' it probably took over" Bill said.

"Well what do we do?" Emma asked. "She probably didn't go home" Meadow stood there for a second as the collar glowed and it shut back off again.

"I don't know where she is" Meadow said. "But she has intentions of leaving"

"Leaving where?" Bill asked.

"If you know, she's a dimension traveler. She can come and go to different places. I'm 100% positive she's going back to one" I said "But she can't operate it anymore"

"You guys know there's a portal, right?" Bill asked.

"No!" I yelled.

"Then we should get going."


	11. Secret

***Silver***

When I was running I actually stopped.

Did I not want to go home? After all wasn't this...

No! Not anymore, everyone hated me and they always would. And that's how it would be.

I heard a strange noise as, Nova landed behind me.

"I'm not in the mood" I growled. She came up and nudged me. "I said I'm not in the mood" I pushed her head away. She looked at me and tilted her head.

"Some stuff happened, and I just want to hide away right now..." I said. Then Nova grabbed my by the shirt, and flew my above the trees. I didn't know a single thing, but I hoped she wasn't taking me back home or to anyone else. I didn't know what I was going to do. Then Nova landed in front of the house.

"Nova!" I snapped. She walked me in, and no one was there. I let out a sigh, "You're so lucky" She carried me up the stairs and dropped me by a door.

"What?" I asked, she nudged open the door. "Brine's room?"

As she wanted I got up and walked in. Nothing was in here, I was about to walk out but I saw a black book, that sat on the dresser. As my curiosity took the best of me, and I walked over to it, and opened it. It was a picture book.

On the first page there was a picture of two kids. I could obviously tell one was Brine, but the other, looked like his identical twin. He had one? I kept going, I flipped and flipped, until I stumbled upon one page.

Brine was there again, older this time. With what his what ,I thought twin. There was another lady there, and she held a baby. I nearly dropped the book, seeing what I saw. The baby, she had a necklace on, it was mine... I looked at my necklace then the picture again to make sure. And I was correct. I read the caption above.

_**Steven, Neon, Niece**_

I was 100% positive, these were my parents. He k-knew them! In fact he was related to them! To me! I was his niece!

Maybe Silver was right, maybe they were lying to me... I slipped the picture out, and put it in my pocket. I walked down the stairs with Nova, but then the door opened. I walked back to the top, and everyone walked in. Brine closed the door, and they all looked at me.

"You're still here!" Emma exclaimed.

"Wonderful, right?" I growled.

"Jeez what's up with you?" Sarah asked. I shrugged,

"A lot of things" I said, looking the other way.

"Would you care to explain?" Brine asked.

"I was about to asked you the same question" I said. I pulled the picture out of my pocket, and crumbled it. Chucking it down the stairs, it hit Brine in the face. He picked it up, and unfolded it,

"Where'd you find this?" He asked,

"I was upstairs, I was wondering when I found that little book of yours" I said, "I can't believe you."

"Excuse me, what's happening here?' Bill asked.

"Brine isn't my guardian..." I said.

"What!?" Bill yelled.

"He's my uncle..."


	12. Final

***Silver***

"Is this true?" Bill asked, looking over at Brine.

"I wish I could say no..." Brine sighed. "So what are you going to do now? Go home?"

I walked down the stairs and looked at him, I smiled.

"But I'm already there..." I said. Brine looked at me, then quickly picked me up and hugged me. "Can I sleep now?"

"You gonna need it kid" Brine said. I yawned, and put my head on his shoulder. Bill tucked my hair behind my ear again.

"Night" He said, then Brine carried my upstairs.

I was already half asleep on his shoulder when we entered my room.

He set my down into bed and tucked me in.

"You gonna be alright?" Brine asked.

"Why would you ask that?" I yawned.

"Last time this happened, you ended up getting kidnapped" Brine spoke. I shrugged,

"I'll be fine" I said turning the other way, I heard a slight laugh

"If you say so" He replied. I heard him walk to the door and open it, "Call if you need anything."

"Yeah" I replied, closing my eyes, I fell asleep just as the door closed.

***Brine***

I slowly closed he door behind me, I sighed walking down the stairs. I hooked a left and found my way into the living room. I fell back on the loveseat and sighed,

"Don't get comfortable. She'll be calling for you any minute now" Bill said, floating in and sitting down on the recliner keeping it up.

"Hopefully she'll be fine till morning" I sighed.

"When has she ever done that when something like this is happening?" Bill asked. I sat up.

"Right" I huffed.

"Well, all in all that was quite interesting" Bill said, putting his hands behind his head,

"Easy for you to say"


End file.
